Skippy Squirrel
Skippy Squirrel is Slappy's sweet, cheerful, and adorable nephew and often serves as the voice of reason between the two. They often have different points of views, with Skippy thinking of the safety of his aunt. However, despite his cuteness and sweetness, he has multiple moments (especially in the comics) where he adopts his aunt's violent nature. According to the episode "One Flew Over The Cuckoo Clock," Skippy's teacher's name is Mrs. Munk. In the episode "Bully for Skippy", Skippy deals with a bully at school, thanks to his guidance counselor Ms. Butley. Also, in some episodes, Skippy is often prone to crying, as shown in the episodes "... And Justice For Slappy" (When Slappy yelled at Skippy for no reason, which Walter John Wolf made up), "Bumbie's Mom" (whenever he sees a sad movie), and "Soccer Coach Slappy" (whenever he gets hit in the face with a soccer ball). There are contradicting beliefs on why Skippy's parents were never shown or referenced. Sherri Stoner, in character as Slappy, said in the Nostalgia Critic Tribute that Skippy's parents were on a trip, occasionally sending pay-checks. However, in the episode "One Flew Over The Cuckoo Clock", when Slappy is temporary unable to look after him, He has lived in a foster home, showing that he had no parents to be sent to. He is played by The King of Hearts in Loyal Heart Dog In Wonderland (The Cartoon World of Nelvana, Warner Bros. and Disney Commercials Style) Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also Stephen Squirrelsky's new cousin and Aunt Slappy's nephew. Gallery Skippy_Squirrel.jpg Skippy_Squirrel_in_Animaniacs.jpg Skippy_Squirrel_in_Pinky_and_the_Brain.jpg Skippy_Squirrel_in_Wakko's_Wish.jpg Tumblr_static_screen_shot_2013-09-08_at_9.29.44_pm.png It's_Dale's_Siblings.png Scoo_Attacked_by_Dale's_Siblings.jpg Appearances * Ep1-Main Title (nonspeaking) * Ep1-The Monkey Song (nonspeaking) * Ep3-Slappy Goes Walnuts Trivia *Skippy is voiced by Nathan Ruegger, the eldest son of producer Tom Ruegger. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *He is also Stephen's new cousin and Slappy's other nephew. Category:Squirrels Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Slappy The Squirrel Characters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Nathan Ruegger Category:Characters in Animaniacs Category:Wild Animals Category:Animaniacs Characters